oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock
; |residence = Junk Island (Former) |epithet = "Black Fist" (黒こぶし, Kuro Ken) |age = 25 |status = Active |height = 6'3" ft. (179cm) | weight = 217 lbs. (88.7 kilograms) |bounty = 80,000,000 |dfname = |dfename = |dfmeaning = |dftype = |backcolor = DEB887 |textcolor = FFFFFF |birth= April 21st |dfbackcolor = FFDF00 |dftextcolor = FFDF00 }} Rock, also known as "Black Fist" Rock, is a brawler and the for the Brawler Pirates. Prior to joining the Brawler Pirates, he was the gang leader of a large gang located on his home island in ; Junk Island. He took on the role of enforcer to protect the islanders and his people from the tyranny of the Margolo Gang, led by who took control of the island for several years and left it a barren and desolate wasteland. Building his strength, Rock earned his nickname on the island ‘’’Black Fist’’’ due to two of his distinct characteristics; his penchant for fighting with his fists and his natural black hair. After meeting Ryusei Remilia and Azrael and enlisting their help in liberating the island from the clutches of Margolo and his partner Gremor, Rock and his allies were finally able to succeed in freeing Junk Island and gaining their freedom. Impressed with both her strength and character, Rock willingly chooses to follow Remilia and joins her ship as the crew’s doctor, admitting that his passion had always been to become one of the world's greatest doctor's. He currently has a bounty of 80,000,000. Appearance Rock is described as being a lanky and buff young man with the looks and attitude of a delinquent. He stands above six feet tall and has natural black hair that matches with his black eyes. His hair is styled into what is known as a pompadour and he prides himself on it and is very rarely seen without it, excluding times of rest and of course when he showers. He dons a rather long white overcoat with gold rings sewed all over and matches the coat with white pants that is tied to his waist by a sash. His overcoat makes it hard to see but Rock possesses an incredibly toned body that was gained through years of training and fighting. As a brawler and someone whose had to take care of himself since he was young, it comes as no surprise that Rock takes his physical fitness very seriously and maintains his muscular physique through intense workouts. After the Brawler Pirates help Rock save Junk Island from the and he officially joins their crew, he decides to leave his past behind him and dons a new look that features a new hairstyle. His new clothes consist of light blue blazer over a red t-shirt that are usually seen with short rolled sleeves and down below he sports a pair of dark jeans. The most prominent change however is that instead of his pompadour, Rock styles his hair in a more fashionable way that’s medium length that reaches down to his neck and has a slight bang in the front. It's been commented on by several females that Rock looks far more attractive with his hair changed than when it was in a pompadour. Past SeekPng.com_hisoka-png_3413153.png|Rock's initial appearance being seen with a pair of dogs. f7892caa98c742338e1afabfb36bdeac.jpg|Deliquent Rock ready to brawl. b0zn4guy0vm31.jpg|Rock's irritable personality showing. Current fa89829880dbf6238c63c28c61fe7a4a.png|Rock's new appearance after joining the Brawler Pirates. City_Hunter.jpg|A close shot of Rock's face when he lets his hair down. Rock Shower.jpg|Rock's appearance after showering with his hair down. Personality On the surface, Rock comes across as a brash, confrontational, and borderline arrogant young man who has complete faith in his ability. He puts on a tough act and tries to play the role of a commanding and brave leader who bows to no authority to inspire those that follow him. In reality however, it was more of an act he displayed to shield those under his care from Rock’s enemies that would seek them harm. When you get past that shell, Rock’s a very friendly, welcoming, and respectful individual whose motives always involve the well being of those close to him. He’s incredibly protective of those that he considers family and he won’t hesitate to challenge mightier foes than himself if it means protecting them. As the leader of a gang, he felt responsible for their lives and showed incredible leadership and maturity in guiding them to survive against the tyranny of their mortal enemy. Rock respects those with strength and is willing to forgive those that he had problems with in the past if they display an impressive showing of strength, showcasing Rock’s street roots as he grew up fighting most of his life. As an aspiring doctor, Rock treats life very seriously and wants to save as many people as he can if it's within his ability. Even during the midst of a fight, Rock’s primary concern is always focusing on their well being and how their condition is. Growing up on an island with several widespread diseases and infections, Rock has seen his fair share of deaths and has made him swear to become a doctor capable of saving whoever he can. When faced with the man resonspible for countless lives lost because of his selfish greed, Rock only opted to pummel the man instead of taking his worthless life, showcasing a level of restraint and appreciation for life that many wouldn't believe. History Past Rock was born on Junk Island and grew up an orphan at a very young age due to his parents going missing. As a result, Rock’s childhood was rather rough and he sought out parental love in the form of the adults of the island who looked after Rock in their place. The Mayor of Junk Island and the Handy Man were two people especially close to Rock and cared for him as if he were family. He showed an early interest in medicine and studying the human body, eventually becoming devoted towards becoming a doctor. He studied as many books as he could find on the island and treated the sick and injured whenever he was free, earning the trust and love of those on the island. Several years later, Rock’s studying for becoming a doctor was put on hold when the Margolo Gang took over Junk Island and built the notorious Junk Factory. The pollution and junk created from the factory slowly warped the island from a pleasant island into a garbage infested wasteland and the Margolo Gang began to terrorize the islanders. With no other choice, Rock formed his own gang with the buddies he had made growing up and they began fighting against the Margolo Gang and aimed to remove the invaders that had ruined their home. It was during Rock’s years in the gang that he gained his epithet Black Fist for his penchant for street brawling with his fists and also his signature black hair that he styled into a pompadour in order to symbolize his manliness. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Durability and Stamina Haki Relationships Family Friends Bounty |} Major Battles Trivia *Rock's character and appearance are based off of Knuckle from the manga/anime: Hunter X Hunter Quotes References. Category:Male Characters Category:Paradise Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Doctors